Energy Manipulation
How to charge and feel Energy *Visualize energy surging from the ground and into your feet. *Guide the energy up through your feet to the rest of your body. *Visualize and feel the energy moving through you. How to project energy *Visualize the energy within your body moving to the point of your body you want it to project from (ex.You would move it into your hand if you wanted to project the energy out of your hand...etc.) *Feel the energy moving into the part of your body you want to project from, continue visualizing and feeling the energy flow until you feel you have enough. *Visualize the energy taking a shape or form outside the area of your body where you want to project it from. It can be in any shape you want. *Push that part of your body forward while visualizing the energy construct moving away from you. *If you want to project the energy as an attack visualize the energy once it has reached its target exploding with unimaginable force. Results of energy attacks depend on the amount of energy put into the construct and the target itself. *You don't have to project energy as an attack or force constructs to explode. You can project the energy around you and visualize it as a protective shield, project it into the shape of a weapon construct, anything is possible with energy manipulation. How to program energy *Your will controls what your energy can do. Whatever you visualize your energy to accomplish, whatever your intent is, that is what will guide your energy. What is Visualization? *Visualization is imagination, by imagining what your energy is going to do it guides your energy to do it. *Some people prefer to close their eyes when they visualize and need to focus their minds on what they are visualizing. *To assist in visualization people like to meditate in a quiet space. *There is no right or wrong way to meditate. *Simply relax, clear your mind, and begin to visualize what you want your energy to do. What is Intent? *Your intent is what you want your energy to do. *Intent and will are not one and the same,although similar,or more accurately, related. *Your intent is expressed in your thoughts, by thinking about what you want your energy to do it helps guide your energy to do it. What is a Construct? *Energy that is projected into a shape is a construct. *Energy can be constructed into any shape or size. *Energy can be constructed into simple constructs like cubes, spheres, pyramids, and more simple shapes. *Energy can be constructed into more advanced constructs like weapons, armor, shields, and more. How to sustain an Energy Construct *Energy Constructs run out of energy over time and eventually evaporate away. *To prevent an Energy Construct from running out of energy you can program it to continually absorb energy from the ground or mana in the air. *By giving your construct the ability to absorb energy itself it can sustain itself and allow itself to become permanent. *Knowing how to sustain your constructs allows you to have permanent constructs that you don't have to continually re-project. *This can be useful for someone who wants to have a permanent shield around them so that they are always protected, or if you want to always be armed with an energy weapon. *This is needed for the creation of Energy-Servitors/Energy-Avatars. Naming your constructs *Constructs can be programmed with names. *Named constructs will come to you when they are called for by name. *You normally only name constructs that are Self-Sustaining. *Naming constructs is useful for when you have already made a Self-Sustaining Construct somewhere else but need it in your current location. How to create Energy Avatars *Energy Avatars are named self-sustaining constructs that can be used to complete tasks. *Energy avatars are normally programmed with an objective. *Energy avatars can be used to locate things, travel places, combat others, and more. *Energy avatars are permanent because they absorb their own energy, as long as they have energy to absorb you can depend on them to be there. *Wherever you need your avatar you can simply call its name and it will be there. *Create a self sustaining Energy Construct, name it, and program it with an objective to make an Energy Avatar. Re-Programming *Constructs after they have done what you have manipulated them to do can be re-programmed to complete a new task as long as they have not evaporated or exploded. *To re-program a construct simply focus on it with a new intent and visualize the construct acting on its new instructions. Astral Projection Applications *Create an energy avatar that looks like you. *Using your intent you can program the avatar to send you sensual information allowing you to see, hear, feel, taste, and touch anything your avatar does. *You can then use your intent to send it into other universes and dimensions and control it through its journey. Biokinetic Applications of Energy Manipulation *Biokinesis is the ability to alter the DNA of yourself or someone else using psychic energies. *Create an Energy Construct Energy_Manipulation#What_is_a_Construct.3F around your target. *Program the construct Energy_Manipulation#How_to_program_energy to alter to the target's DNA the way you wish. *Visualize how their DNA looks and using your intent to look the way you want it. *Using colors you can visualize how the DNA looks now as one color and how you want the DNA to look as another color. *If you create a color system all you have to do is visualize color one changing to color two to alter the DNA, this system is also reversible because you can change color one back to color two. *Biokinesis Technokinetic Applications of Energy Manipulation *Technokinesis is the ability to communicate with technology using Energy. *Create an Energy Construct and program it with your intent to communicate with technology the way you want it to. *Project your construct at the technology you want to communicate with. *Technokinesis Combat Applications of Energy Manipulation *Energy attacks are stronger when aimed at the solar plexus or when fighting energy/astral beings. *Low Energy attacks most of the time will not even phase a normal human or cause damage to a physical object. To really cause damage to a target you must aim for their energy centers (chakras) and make sure your constructs are charged with large amounts of energy before firing. *Energy Shields are effective when defending against energy attacks but are not highly effective at defending from physical attacks if they are very low energy. *Energy Avatars can be used to assist in combat but are not very effective in combat against a normal human. *Energy Avatars are useful in combating astral beings and energy beings. *Energy Avatars can be effective against fighting humans if programmed to target the body's energy centers and are charged with massive amounts of energy. How to sense energy within yourself and others *You can feel how much energy you have simply by visualizing the energy within you and feeling the intensity of the surge. Some people feel their energy as knots in their stomach and rate their amount of energy based on the number of knots they can feel. This is known as the Knot System of Energy Sensing. *You can project your energy around another person and program your energy to let you feel their energy. Then using the Knot System or any other system of Energy Sensing determine the amount of energy they have. How to Absorb Energy from Others *Project oject your energy around your target and program your energy to absorb their energy into itself. *Once your energy is finished absorbing the energy of your target reprogram it to then be absorbed by you. *After you've reabsorbed the energy you'll have the energy of your target along with the energy you originally projected. *As a side note,do not expect no resistance,as even one unversed in psionics has natural defenses,also,do not feed off of a sick person,and few people know one more key that is extremely necessary in order to actually benefit from this technique, and that is to learn the energy pattern of the target,and "depattern" it,so that you can actually absorb and utilize it instead of your energy system attacking it and expending it's energy against this seeming intruder,much like how your immune system attacks foreign objects and organisms. * How to see your energy *Start by projecting energy out and around your body, as you project feel the release and let your mind fill in the gap of what you can't see. *As you release the energy you should be able to tell a colorful smoke being emitted. * * * Energy Binding *Energy Binding is the ability to give an object special abilities by binding it with your energy. *Visualize the energy flowing through you and into an object. *Program that energy with visualization and strong intent to complete a specific task like "protect this object" or "empower this object". *To keep the energy binding self-sustaining program it to continually draw mana from the air or energy in the ground in order to power itself. Tips *Visualizing what you want your energy to do and where you want it to go whether inside or outside your body is key. What you visualize your energy to do is what it does.(more or less,the key is not to see something in Your mind which is just imagining and make-believe,but rather to communicate your desire to your subconsciouness,as that is what does the heavy lifting when working with psychokinesis and energy manipulation. * http://www.amazon.com/WingedPowers-Introduction-Psionic-Combat-Edition/dp/1435715934 Videos *This section includes videos of people teaching and practicing Energy Manipulation. *How to Manipulate Energy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mEG2Yffh0jQ *How to Manipulate Energy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9g8nVAESDgw *How to Manipulate Energy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sgeqM2HsVTU *This guy's channel not only has tutorials on psychic abilities but also video demonstrations: http://www.youtube.com/user/Atlantean82 Mr. Metas guide *Look at hands *Visualize a blue shape on your hands *feel the energy *program it to do a series of tasks *practice Category:Energy Category:Electrokinesis